villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miguel Bain
Miguel Bain was the main antagonist in the 1995 film Assassins. He was portrayed by Antonio Banderas, who also portrayed Burger-Beard in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Biography Bain is a paid assassin who crosses paths with another assassin named Robert Rath in a cemetery, after he kills a target given to Rath. After successfully eliminating the target, Bain is arrested by the arriving police but manages to escape from both his handcuffs and the police car. While Rath is trying to find out who hired Bain, he is assigned the task of killing four Dutch buyers and a computer hacker named Electra, as well as acquiring a disk containing secret information. Knowing that his payment would finally allow him to retire, Rath accepts the job. At Electra's apartment, Rath discovers that Bain has once again been assigned the same job as him. Bain kills the four Dutch buyers (who are revealed to be Interpol agents) while Rath attempts to kill Electra, though he has a change of heart and allows her to live. Bain and Rath then engage in a gunfight inside the apartment, until Rath intentionally causes gas to leak into the kitchen before setting it alight. Bain shields himself with a table but the resulting explosion blasts him out of a window. Taking the disk, Rath leaves with Electra and collects his payment in a briefcase, though in reality the case contains a bomb placed by his own contractor to kill him. Rath realises this in time and disposes of the briefcase, forcing his contractor to hire Bain to finish him off for good. Bain attempts to kill Rath with a sniper rifle as he is leaving a bank, but he is foiled in his attempts by Electra. Bain and Rath then have another fierce gun battle which culminates in Bain being shot and falling through a balcony, seemingly dead. Rath's contractor is then revealed to be a man named Nicolai, who had been Rath's former mentor until Rath was ordered to kill him many years ago. Nicolai, having survived, holds Rath at gunpoint and tells him that he was also the one who hired Bain to kill both him and Electra. Bain then awakens and both he and Rath kill Nicolai before turning on each other. Rath tells Bain that he is planning to retire and that when he does, Bain will be the new number one. As Bain complies, Rath begins to walk away, but Bain then raises his gun and tells Rath that as long as he is alive, he will never be number one. Before he can kill him, Electra puts on her sunglasses so that Rath can see Bain in the reflection. He then secretly aims his own silenced pistol through his coat and shoots Bain multiple times in the chest, finally ending his life. Gallery Miguel Bain 2.jpg|Bain's first proper encounter with Robert Rath in a hijacked taxi Miguel Bain 3.jpg|Bain taunting Rath in Electra's apartment Miguel Bain 4.jpg|Bain contacting his contractor whilst bathing Miguel Bain 5.jpg|Bain discovers his next target is Rath himself Miguel Bain 6.jpg|Bain searching for Electra Miguel Bain 7.jpg|Bain preparing to snipe Rath as he exits the bank Miguel Bain 8.jpg|Bain speaking with Rath inside the bank Miguel Bain 9.jpg|Bain aiming a gun at Rath's back, moments before his death Bain's death.jpg|Bain is finally killed from multiple shots to the chest Category:Movie Villains Category:Assassins Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mercenaries